


It Still Counts

by bump_in_the_dark



Series: Wack! [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: It's 1am so why the hell not?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slapping, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bump_in_the_dark/pseuds/bump_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori and Dwalin's proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Still Counts

**Author's Note:**

> A Slap in the Face, was meant to be a one-shot, but its 1am and it wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry. No beta once again and this is still only my second fic

_Oh, I can't do this,_ Ori thought. _I really can't do this._

_Yes you can, Ori, don't be such a twat._

_But what if he says no?_ Ori gasped. _What if he says yes?!_

_Then you'll be the happiest dwarf alive!!_

"Ori, lad, are you alright?" Dori asked, placing his hand upon his brother's. "We can go home if you want". 

_Here it is, a chance to back out!_

_SHUT UP!!_

"No, Dori. I want to stay. Um, I'll, uh, be right back. I have something to do". 

Ori stood up from the table, with Dori's worried look following him, and wandered over to where Dwalin, Balin and Thorin were sitting. Ori'd been working up the courage to do this all night, he couldn't wimp out. Dwalin and he had been courting for years, and it was about time something came from it. 

Ori loved Dwalin with every part of his soul and he would be damned if he let Dwalin go. He had to do this. Ori knew how committed he and Dwalin were to each other and he would be devastated to lose him. 

_Oh dear._ Ori froze. He was at the table. He was being starred at by everyone! How dare he, a scribe, walk up to the warriors table! 

_Well, can't back out now..._

"D-Dwalin...." Ori stumbled. 

Dwalin looked up, and looked genuinely happy to see the young dwarf. "What is it, laddie?" He asked grinning. 

"Would you, um, stand up? Please?" _Stop sounded so scared!,_ Ori told himself. _Be confident! Like Fili and Kili!_

Dwalin lost his smile and there was some concern in the elder dwarrows eyes as he stood. "Ori?"

_Here goes nothing,_ Ori thought. 

"Dwalin, son of Fundin..." Ori started. 

He raised his hand...  
And slapped Dwalin. 

So _WEAKLY!_ Dwalin's head barely moved! _Oh, he'll never accept now!,_ Ori whimpered. 

There was surprise in the dwarrows eyes now. With his mouth slightly agape, Dwalin looked at Balin and Thorin. He pointed at Ori. Balin nodded, his lips steadily twitching into a smile. Thorin's eyebrows were raised, like he was impressed with Ori's proposal. He huffed a laugh and nodded as well. Dwalin looked back to Ori, who knew he was redder than a hobbit's tomatoes. 

The silence throughout the whole tavern was now deafening.  
A baby scribe proposing to a seasoned warrior like Dwalin?! No one could believe it!

Dwalin took a step forward and cradled Ori's head in his large hands.  
"I'm so glad you did that, Ori", he whispered. "I'd neve have the stones to". 

Ori's eyes crinkled in confusion. Did Dwalin just...?

"I accept, laddie. Mahal above I accept". 

Dwalin was happy!  
Dwalin was _laughing!  
Dwalin accepted!_

He lowered his head and kissed Ori, while their friends and relatives cheered. Eventually, the whole tavern erupted with cheers and good tidings. (If only so they wouldn't be killed by the dwarf warrior.)

Except for Dori. Who was, very patiently, trying not to break the table.


End file.
